velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Lirtirra Gurrab
History Born into the cursed world, daughter to an unknown father, and the Demon Queen Lamashtu. Her life would revolve around her brother, constantly on the move to their next prey. She followed his orders, and marched with by his side into combat. The twins were be born into a wild tribe of gnolls, to an unknown father, and an all-powerful mother. The tribe would respect the two, putting them on the highest pedestal you could seeing their divine heritage. Teaching them all that they could teach, training them in combat and what little magic they'd be as strong as a gnoll could be. The two would soon go out on their own to hunt the wildlife, and an occasional trespasser. One of these trespassers carried a handwritten book Lirtirra has yet to translate, not for lack of effort. Years would be spent refining their abilities, with Tul'Zan leading the front line with fire magic and brute force, while Lirtirra would be in the rear healing her brother and making sure he was safe. After a couple years when the two would turn the age of 8 a large group of humans would attack the tribe, killing nearly every member. The two siblings managed to escape, forever inscribing a spark of hatred and lighting a flame of curiosity. They'd spend years in the wild, hiking through forests, and mountains, learning what society was, and due to their race getting rejected to even enter towns and villages; Lirtirra's anger would grow within her, as her curiosity in others would grow. Wanting desperatly to learn what drove those men to kill their tribe. Now in the present, both at the age of 11, the two still are still traveling together, she'd have calmed a lot and some of curiosity had been sated, particularly after meeting an Ashavic Dancer who spoke gnoll and taught her of the diety. Before they parted ways the dancer gave her a holy symbol which she holds dearly. Her brother managed to join a few others on some missions to assist people; maybe this will be her chance to learn about the curious humans and other races she's learned about. Appearance Lirtirra is thinner with less muscle than her brother but carries herself taller and larger than the average human. Her fur is also more brown than her brothers white fur, but still significantly lighter than an average gnolls dark brown fur; something their tribe claimed was proof of their divinity. Beady hazel eyes gleam from above her snout, giving a glimpse of knowledge most would not expect from a gnoll. Most often seen wearing a set of dark dancer's garb with gold and silver accents. She also wears a silver necklace that is a holy symbol of Ashava and is her most prized possession. Personality Lirtirra is significantly more rational and calmer than her brother. Her curiosity grows with her travels and she wants to learn as much as she can about these other races. Despite her curiosity, she will aid her brother in whatever he does, protecting him from harm and tending to his wounds if does get hurt. Achievements * Her brother has lived this long if it counts for anything Friends * Tul'zan Guurab, twin brother Aspirations * Keep Tul alive * Learn about other races Category:Player Characters Category:Characters